After Life
by perfectpureblood
Summary: Draco Malfoy could officially say, he could see dead people. a very old and rather ridiculous fic. lol!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, just ones I invented.

This story isn't spooky or anything, but if you have recently lost someone, this may upset you.

Please review.

After life

Draco Malfoy could officially say, he could see dead people. He had known he could do this ever since he was 3 years old.

His grandmother had died, he knew it, he wasn't a pathetic child who believed that granny had gone to a better place, or just gone for a rest, she had died.

And that's what made it that much worse, for there she was, at his bed side, in all her form. As solid and real as any person. She still smelled of that perfume that all grandmothers seem to where, her eyes were gazing at him with love… and sadness.

"Granny?" the little child sat up and put his hand out to touch her, but she was gone. He didn't see her vanish or go in a puff of smoke, she just, wasn't there anymore.

He was scared; he had seen them put her body in the ground! Then a voice, her voice, as soft as wind chimes, rang in his head. "Don't be angry, or afraid, keep believing, don't loose faith, I'm here, and I'm watching over you, we all are, don't push them away, Draco, you have a gift, listen to them, embrace it"

He was still just a child, "ok grandma, I will" he went to sleep, and didn't think anything of it. Then there was the graveyard.

He was 8 years old, and there was her grave. He was now very confused, was she alive. No she was dead. Maybe there was an after life?

He read her name, over and over. His parents were talking with friends, they didn't even care!

Crying, he heard crying. He looked up, there was young woman standing over a grave, arms by her sides, head bowed. Didn't she see the young man in front of her? Or was she angry with him.

He laid his hand on her shoulder, she didn't react at all. She turned, and walked of. The man just stood with his hand in the air, there was such sadness in his eyes.

Then he looked up, looking Draco right in the eyes, he understood now. Draco walked right up to the woman. "He says that it wasn't your fault"

The woman looked baffled "What, what do you mean"

"The man, with the dark hair, he wears a blue top, and faded jeans with a hole in the knee, and he has a scar, on his left eye"

She was about to run, then, she turned. Her eyes wide, and scared. "How do you know that?"

"You know him?"

"Yes" tears started to sparkle in her eyes. "He was my fiancé, he's there" she pointed to the grave "We were to be married in a month, then, then there was an accident" she broke into tears.

The man walked behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"He's there; his hand is on your shoulder"

She gasped and turned as if her shoulder had been burned. "What do you mean, who are you?"

"He says it wasn't your fault, and he will always love you"

The 8 year old didn't know why he was saying it, but he had to tell her, he just had to, the man had asked him to.

She ran in tears, but as she reached the gate, she stopped, turned, and smiled. The man kissed her cheek, looked to Draco and smiled. Then he wasn't there.

Ever since then he had known what this was, he could see the dead, they came to him to put them, and their grieving to rest.

He tried as best he could.

It wasn't a common gift, in fact, Draco had known nobody who could do it, it wasn't magic, no magic could mess with the dead. Or help them.

He had accepted it, others hadn't. Most thought he was crazy, or that it was a sick joke. Some thanked him.

His parents didn't know, and they never would.

It was hard, for a 15 year old just trying to lead a normal life. He was in the great hall, a girl, Madison, had been crying. She wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong, so they left her on her own. She sat there, poking her food with her fork. Then suddenly a beautiful collie dog jumped up on the table, why didn't anyone notice it!

Then he thought, it what was the same with animals. The dog barked and barked, pawing at her grieving owner. A voice rang in Draco's head. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!" Draco couldn't take it; he walked up to the girl.

The dog looked at him with soulful eyes "Help her, please, I can't make her better"

"Excuse me; I know why you're crying"

The girl looked up "Oh, enlighten me!"

"Your dog, um" He looked over the table.

The girl followed his gaze, bewilderment in her eyes. He was looking at nothing.

"Lady, right" He looked back down. "Your dog Lady, says don't be sad, she will always be there with you" Then he turned and left. The girl had froze, how did he know?

He often saw her, with a collie dog running along beside her, animals never leave the ones they love, Draco saw cats and dogs, birds and rabbits, mice scurrying over parchment and even horses following there owners. They will never be petted or spoken to or kissed, but they can't leave, and they never will. He found it nice, to do and exam with Pansy's old white cat purring next to him, Pansy always sat next to him, and that cat always sat next to her.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a nice day, warm and silent, only laughter in the air, and a sea of studying people. He walked to the tree overlooking the lake; he passed a dappled grey mare cropping the grass as she lay by a boy deep down in his potion paper.

Draco smiled; as he passed he said "Majesty says number 3 is unicorn hair, not bicorn hair" The boy looked in shock "Weird" he muttered. But his voice had a quiver in it. How did he know, Majesty was his child hood horse, she died years ago.

Draco sat down; he sighed, and looked at the sky. He had never been completely sure of this, was he weird? Different? Of course he was different, but he hadn't asked for this, he just had to live with it.

He heard talking and he looked to his left, in half interest. Oh no. It was the golden trio and the little sister, who he didn't know the name of. He tried to make himself unseen, no such luck.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here" The male Weasley's voice sounded over to Draco.

"Last time I checked it was a free country, but I'm leaving anyway, so you and your little friends can walk in peace"

As he passed he could here "Little friends?" but he ignored it. He didn't feel like arguing.

Everyone has an enemy, and the golden trio was his, they annoyed him so much! People may think him evil and out for a fight, but he was really a nice person, he just put up a good fight and was quick with the insults.

He was contemplating on pushing Weasley in the lake when he heard singing. Beautiful singing, of a woman's voice, an old woman.

He searched for the singer, and then he saw a girl sitting on the ground, leaning on her elbows, squinting at the sun. By her sat an old woman in a purple dress, knitting and singing, she looked content enough, but there was a sadness, and, desperation, in her eyes.

He walked slowly toward the girl, the woman's eyes shot up, boring into his, "sing this to her, I want her to hear this, tell her I didn't break my promise, we will sing together, one last time"

He shuddered. Singing! He couldn't sing for his life! But he had to do it. He sighed.

He walked to the girl; she looked up "Yes?" Her eyes were just of simple curiosity. If he was going to do it, it had better be now. "You may not believe me, but your grandmother is sitting right there-"

The girl stood up. He was interrupted by her, but he spoke over her.

"She says that she doesn't break her promises and that you can sing together one last time"

The girl stopped talking, she just stared "What?" she breathed.

The woman sung again, he listened, and sung. He had a nice voice, he didn't believe it, but he did.

"A twinkle in the night sky, far, far away,

a golden star I gazed upon in my dreams,

on a sleepless evening I dream alone,

tomorrow, I'll sing with you,

on the wings of a dream."

He stopped "Sing now, and she will be singing with you, trust me"

The girl was looking astonished, fearful even. "How do you know that song?"

"Trust me" He turned and left.

The old woman walked to the girl and took her hands. Though the hands did not move, the woman still held them. The girl looked around, like you would if you were in the dark and you had heard a noise that was out of place, "Gran, is it you?"

As he walked he heard the woman and girl singing as a harmony. A smile creped upon his lips.

He walked into the castle, an owl flew over him, was it alive? He wondered. It landed on a boy's shoulder; he stroked its feathery head, yes.

But the chicken running after a professor wasn't! Who knew that professor Flitwick owned chickens? Who knew a chicken could love a human. There is so much that we don't know.

He looked at his timetable, potions, his favourite subject, if only it wasn't with the Gryffindors.

He opened the potions room door and walked in, then a site made him gasp, professor Snape was sitting at his desk, and by him, was a man, a greasy haired hook nosed old man, a replica of Snape, his father?

Draco couldn't do this, how could he tell Professor Snape he could see his dead father! Oh professor Snape, your dead father is standing there, and he wants to tell you something important. Hm, sounds just like something he would tell someone, here we go.

The old man looked at Draco, "Tell my son I'm sorry, I loved him and I didn't mean to hurt him, or his mother, please" Draco nodded. He felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the professor, if he hadn't of done this for so many people, he would of felt more.

"Um, professor?" "Yes, Draco, hurry boy I'm a busy man"

Snape looked down to his papers. "Theres a man, he's wearing black robes and has shoulder length black hair, I, I think he's your father, he's standing over you, right now"

Snape looked up slowly; he looked at Draco as if he had just sprouted wings, a beak, and started singing "whistle while you work"

"What?" "He says, he's sorry, he didn't mean to hurt you, and he loves you" Draco lowered his head, he felt hot tears behind his eyes, this was too hard!

Snape looked like pure thunder. "How dare you" he hissed.

"Professor Snape, please"

"Get, out, now, 50 points from Slytherin"

"Professor"

"Now!" He threw a phial at Draco, it hit the wall and smashed into a millions shards.

Draco ran out the room, he ran into the Slytherins walking to potions, he kept running until he was sitting under the tree near the lake. He collapsed on the ground, breathing hard, if his father hadn't drilled into him to never cry, he would have wept. That had happened before, loads of times, but it was different. He felt he knew Snape, he was his favourite professor, and now he would never talk to him again.

He looked up, there was Snapes father! The man nodded, then disappeared out of mortal existence. Draco had done it! They were both at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a week after the incident, Snape did speak to him, but he was uncomfortable, he wasn't natural. The wound would heal. For Snape, deep down, believed him, if you heard that, wouldn't you want to believe it?

Draco walked out onto the school grounds, it was a day of, and he would enjoy it, he was to meet his friends at the benches.

There they were, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Scarlet, Ethan and a man in a suit pulling at Ethan's shirt, wait. That wasn't right.

"Draco!" They called over to him, he ran over. "Pansy's not feeling well, she's at the hospital wing now" "Oh" it was hard to concentrate when there was a man that nobody else saw pulling at your friend's shirt, frantically.

They started to walk, "Ethan, can I talk with you, privately" "Sure, we'll catch you up" Ethan called. "What's up Drake?" The man had stopped he looked at Draco hopefully, a voice sounded in his head "Tell him he can see me again, we can be together, he needs to come with me now"

Draco froze, no, Ethan was going to die? "No, he's not going with you!" Draco yelled out loud to the man. He became frantic. "What did you say?" "Ethan, we need to go to Dumbledore, now!" He pulled Ethan toward the school. Ethan yanked him out of his grip. "What, why?" "Please, uh" he had to explain, quickly. "There's a man, in a suit, he has dark hair, and is tall, very tall, he has blue eyes" "Draco what are saying" Ethan was getting worried, he was explaining his uncle! "Ethan please! He's there, now, I see him, he says you're going to die!" "What! Draco stop it your freaking me out, what's wrong with you?"

Draco groaned, he knew it must be hard to take, but he couldn't die! Draco looked crazy, wild eyed and his voice was fast and harsh. "Come with me to Dumbledore and I'll explain"

He dragged a frightened Ethan to McGonagall "Professor, we need to see the headmaster, immediately!" "Ok, Mr. Malfoy, Ok" She took them to the headmaster's office. They knocked on the door. "Come in" the calm, elderly voice sounded behind the door. Draco dashed in, Ethan and the spirit in tow. "Professor, we need to protect Ethan, he's going to die!"

Draco explained everything. The uncle had left, with angry eyes at Draco, "he was supposed to come with me!" then he was gone. Ethan was safe.

"That's a very interesting gift, Draco" the headmaster was talking it through with Draco. Ethan had left, a bit shaken up, but alive.

"I know, I help when I can, but, it's hard"

"Yes, Severes mentioned an encounter with your ability, it's extraordinary, you could be famous for this, you know"

"It's tempting, but, I like life the way it is"

"As you wish, you saved Mr. Rein's life today, but, maybe it was supposed to happen, it's a good thing you did, but it's a grave thing to mess with history"

Draco nodded "Yes professor"

"Carry on as your doing, but try to keep out of trouble, and avoid any major dramas, hm?"

Draco laughed "Yes professor"

Draco left, that was hard, it was rare when he saw dead relatives taking the living with them, it was the hardest thing to do, so much for enjoying the day off.

He sat down in the great hall, the slytherins were talking about him and asking questions, for a moment he wished he had never had this ability! But then he thought again, it was a part of him, and without it, Ethan wouldn't be there now, drinking that goblet of pumpkin juice.

After answering the fourth question of "so, what's with the sixth sense?" he walked out, wanting to be alone. He felt suddenly drained, he hadn't realised how tired he was!

He collapsed on the library sofa and took out a book. Reading quietly. He didn't see the red haired girl walking in and sitting on the table to the right of him. She took out a book and started to read. It was Ginny. He just turned his head; he didn't want to get in an argument.

Hermione followed after, he looked up, what was that, a little girl was following after her, 5 years old, Hermione had no idea. Draco rubbed his eyes "Oh no" he murmured. Not Granger. He felt that pang of sympathy, Granger must have really loved this little girl, and she lost her. Maybe he could just leave this one; the little girl's voice rang in his ears though, not letting him rest!

"Tell 'moine, tell 'mione, tell her, tell her!" "Ok, I will"

The girls looked at him, had he said that out loud! Man, was that embarrassing. Oh, well.

"Granger" "No, 'mione!" the little girl screeched in his ear. "Ok" Hermione and Ginny were looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Look, there's a little girl, about 5, standing right behind you, tugging at your robes" Hermione spun round, she raised her eyes at him "Malfoy, what are you pulling?" "Nothing, she has long blonde hair, in an Alice band, she has blue eyes and-

"Oh, are you doing that weird sixth sense thing" Ginny said. Hermione had gone pale; she kept looking around, expecting the little girl to come out of the shadows. "Does that mean anything to you?" "Yes" "Who is she"

Hermione swallowed "She was my best friend, as a child" Ginny spoke up, "look Malfoy, Hermione doesn't want to hear this- "No, I do" Hermione said. She stepped toward Draco. "Where is she?" Draco smiled, he hadn't expected her to believe him, he expected to be chased out the library by her, and an equally mad Madam. Pince, with a broom maybe. But he was glad she had.

"She's right beside you" Hermione gasped and stepped away form where he was pointing. The little girl ran to him. Hermione looked in astonishment; he had kneeled down and was acting as if he was listening to a little person, a little girl. But no one was there. He nodded "Ok, right, she says that, you will always be best friends, but she doesn't like you being sad when you think of her, think of the fun times, she is happy, oh"

He leaned down again "she says the little puppy, is with her, does that mean anything to you?" Hermione was in tears, her hand had covered her mouth, she nodded. "she loved that puppy, it got hit my a car, she cried so much, she got cancer, and- Ginny put her arm around her shoulder "Come on Hermione" "No, what else, what else does she say"

Draco felt like breaking down himself "She doesn't want you to cry" Hermione wiped her eyes "No, no I'm not" "She just says she is happy, and you should be to" Hermione nodded and smiled her eyes red and sparkling. "Wave" said Draco. "What?" "She's waving to you" Hermione grinned and waved, exactly where the little girl was standing. Then she was gone, Hermione continued to wave "Bye Megan, bye" "She's gone"

Hermione stopped and looked at Draco with watery eyes "Thank you, I don't know how you do it, but thank you" Then she lent over and hugged him. Draco stiffened, he hadn't bargained on that. She let go and walked away, Ginny in tow. Draco whistled, long and low.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a week later, miraculously, nobody was bothering him about his, so called, sixth sense. Maybe they were nervous that he would upset them, or maybe it really hadn't spread. And the whole Hermione thing had been forgotten, they all still argued, but she fell back a little.

He was now standing just outside the quiditch pitch, Slytherin practice was over, the Gryffindors were now practicing, he had a free period so he just stood and watched, nobody saw him.

His attention was in the sky, Potter was just a red streak after a gold one. Draco looked down, he did a double take, two people were standing there on the pitch, looking up at the fliers, oh no, more spirits. Potter caught the snitch and landed on the pitch, others landing after him, the two people followed him.

Realisation hit Draco like an icy blast; these were his parents, James and Lily. As they got closer Draco saw that the man had glasses and messy black hair, the woman had auburn hair with green eyes, and was very pretty.

Harry gave him a dirty look, "what are you doing here Malfoy, spying?" "No, um" He covered his head with his hands as if a high pitched noise had suddenly sounded and was deafening him, he was deafened, the Potters were screaming at him. He couldn't hear anything else.

Harry gave him a worried look "Malfoy?" Draco tried to pick out what they were saying "Please tell him, he is in danger, our son is in danger!" A male voice took over "Voldermort is after him, he will die, please, keep him safe!"

Draco sucked in a harsh breath, Voldermort! This was serious. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him toward the school "Malfoy what are you doing, you freaking maniac!" Draco didn't say a word, he had to get Harry to Dumbledore and warn him.

The Gryffindors were running after him, shouting, he quickened his pace, he didn't know how he was doing this, it wasn't like he was very much stronger then Harry, but he had to get him to Dumbledore!

He was already at McGonagall's asking for the headmaster, she already knew why, the Gryffindors were told to go somewhere else and wait, which they did, reluctant and confused.

Dumbledore allowed them in; Draco pushed Harry in and launched into his story, James and Lily watching anxiously.

"And that's why we must look out for Voldermort, and, as much as it pains me to say it, keep Potter safe"

Dumbledore jumped right into action, he was informing the ministry to look out for Voldermort. Harry and Draco were left alone. "My parents, are here?" It was the third time he'd asked. "Yes, their right by you, their hands are on your shoulders" He didn't jump or recoil, he just looked up, he placed his hand on his shoulder, then rested his head on his hand "Mum, dad" he chocked out, he started to cry. Draco became uneasy. "Don't cry Potter, please, at least your safe now, look, their smiling" Draco gave up, and just, sat, and waited.

"The ministry is at full alert, were ready, thank you Mr. Malfoy, lets hope your source is wrong, though" Draco nodded. "Me to"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night is what would change history forever.

It was a normal night, calm and unaware. Draco and Harry were in Dumbledore's office, it was safest for Harry, and Dumbledore thought it best to keep Draco there to, just encase James or Lily had something to say.

Then the night lit up with a sickly green colour, the boys, who couldn't sleep shot up and ran to the window, there in the sky, was the dark mark. It had started.

"PROFESSOR" they yelled. The whole castle was in uproar, every student was taken to the great hall, even Draco and Harry. The professors, everyone. Draco saw animals also, standing and running through the crowd, literally, through the crowds.

And there was Lily and James, Lily was stroking Harry's hair, if only he knew.

The silence was the loudest thing of all. Just not knowing what was going to happen, Draco felt unnerved, he had found this out, him, Draco, and only hours ago he was safe on the quidditch pitch.

Everybody jumped as banging was heard against the double doors, people screamed, and cried, hugged and prayed to the unknown gods. He could feel the tension; he could feel the bead of sweat running down his face. It all happened in an instant.

Deatheaters ran in, like muggers in a bank, they circled the hall and all in it, shouting "Everyone down, now, on the ground" Everyone lay on the ground, it was cramped, and Draco felt Closter phobic. "Where's Harry Potter, where is he!" They ran up and grabbed Harry pulling him to the doors. Draco tried to pull him back but he was punched down. Draco heard the screams of Harry's parents "NO, HARRY"

It was so loud! He felt anger and sadness, after all this! And Potter was going to die anyway! No, he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his parents down, he couldn't let him die!

Just then Dumbledore and Snape got out their wands and pointed them toward the deatheaters, the deatheaters did the same thing, Dumbledore was a match for all of them put together, but they had Harry, he couldn't risk attacking.

The deatheaters knew the same thing, they couldn't risk attacking. "If you attack old man, all these students die, every one of them"

The students became hysterical "Shut up!" cried out the deatheaters. There was suppressed silence, occasional sobs were heard.

"But you could prevent that, by letting us take this boy, and kill him, who by the way was very easy to get, funny really, if we had only done this sooner"

Dumbledore prickled, he couldn't get out of this situation, there were no other options!

Draco felt sick, this couldn't happen, just then he noticed something, something he hadn't noticed before, how could he not have! There were people, so many people, woman, children, men, animals, some old, some young just clawing at the deatheaters, crying, no sounds but crying, no talking or shouting, just endless crying.

They must be relatives. Then Draco had an idea. He got up and walked over to the deatheaters, he could hear shouts of protest, but it was if it were in a different language, the crying was louder. Then he was in front of the deatheaters. "What are you doing kid, do you want to die?"

Draco looked at the people, they all turned and looked at him at the same time, it was eerie, but he wasn't afraid to face the deatheaters, these people were here, on his side, only people he could see, it made him feel safe and important.

They just said "Help"

He had to help them, it was all up to him to save them all, and he knew just what to do.

"You there" "Yea, what, want me to finish you of?"

"No, there's a woman, she is very old and has white hair, she is wearing a flowered dress, she is clawing at you, she hates you being like this!" The hooded figure froze, "What are you talking about?" "And you, there is a boy, around 7, he is hanging on your leg, crying, he's wearing a shirt with a dragon on it, and white trainers, his hair is blonde and he has a birth mark on his neck" "Shut up!"

But he wouldn't, he screamed out every one of those people, the deatheaters covered their ears, and begged him to stop, but they didn't attack, they were rotted to the spot, afraid of what he was telling him, looking around wildly for who he was explaining. Harry had long ago escaped and was now in the safe hands of Dumbledore.

"These are your loved ones who you have betrayed! Your mothers and fathers! Sons and daughters! Husbands and wives! Friends and neighbours! These are the people you have forgotten! They cry for you, they wish every day you would come to the good side, they will never be put to rest! Leave now, you will never escape Voldermort, it is your curse! And with that you have cursed them! For they now can never leave you! Now go!"

They fled in fear, the spirits turned to follow, they cast one last hopeful glance at Draco, he mouthed "I'm sorry" Then they were gone. The hall was silent.

Then it exploded into applause, Draco smiled. James and Lily walked to him, "thank you" then they left, put to peace once more. Then he fainted.

5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Its 5 years later now, I don't want to bore you on what happened after, the wizarding world was safe at last, Draco was put in the history books, along with Dumbledore and Harry, whom he was best friends with now. He was known world wide for his ability, and that one event that saved Harry Potter, and rid the world of deatheaters. They had strangely disappeared.

People round the wizarding world came to see him. He held events where people were told the deceased messages.

The hall was filled with people, it was silent and shadowed. Draco looked among the audience; the dead raised their hands in turn, like in Trisha, when they want their opinion to be voiced. Draco nodded at a teenage boy standing over a woman.

He walked to the woman "There is a boy, he is tall, about 16, he has black hair and very dark eyes, does this mean anything to you?"

The woman nodded, slowly tears coming to her eyes as she looked behind her, and then to Draco.

"He says he's finally got his band" The woman laughed, "Oh good, I knew you would Kyle"

The boy smiled, and then there was an empty space.

Then an old man waved for Draco, sitting by him was a young woman, Draco nodded, he patted the woman's shoulder, the audience expected to cry, and Draco expected to see it.

He walked to the young woman, "There is an old man, he has a cane, with a lion at the top, and he wears brown robes, does that mean anything to you?"

The woman nodded, astonished, "He says he was there at your wedding, it was beautiful, you were beautiful, and he thinks you married a fine young man"

The woman broke down into tears; the man cried also, he rested his hand on her shoulder. Draco felt tears in his eyes "oh come on, your gonna start me of, where's the tissues?"

The woman laughed, "Thank you" After they recovered he walked to the stage. "I hope you go home today, feeling more at peace, thank you" There was applause. People came down to the stage and shock his hand "Extraordinary" "Amazing" "Thought she'd forgotten me"

A man came to Draco last. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come" The man nodded. "I hope so" He walked out. Draco turned of the lights following close behind.

He sat on the wall outside the building, he had never expected his life to be like this, but he was happy. A man walked by, a chestnut roan walked behind him. Draco smiled "Your horse says he hates that new haircut, get rid of it" The man laughed. "Oh, thanks"

Draco jumped from the wall and walked into the night.

3


End file.
